We are proposing to study compounds which reduce or "antagonize" the pharmacological effects of ethanol in various animal model systems including sleeping time after high doses, behavioral activation after moderate doses, and withdrawal symptoms as well as the development of dependence following chronic administration. Our approach will also include studies of the neurochemical effects of ethanol and its putative antagonists on monoamine systems, cholinergic systems and cyclic nucleotides in brain. By examining the possibility that the antagonism of one action of ethanol might lead to the antagonism of other actions, we hope to elucidate whether ethanol exerts its various effects through an action on a common neural system(s) or if each action (e.g., sleep, activation, etc.) represents an effect on different neural systems. We are also proposing to study the effects of alcohol in neonatal rats to determine the effects of early ethanol exposure on development. It is hoped that the various aspects of this work will have direct relevance to alcohol abuse--acute alcohol overdose, management of ethanol craving during abstinence, and symptomatic relief during withdrawal from physical dependence.